


freemind is sonboy NOT clickbait

by friedn00dl3s



Category: Half-Life, freeman's mind
Genre: Found Family, I love her, Lamarrs there, freemind he/they, idk how to write family stuff take this attempt, oh yeah, this is alot of projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedn00dl3s/pseuds/friedn00dl3s
Summary: short but im tired i wrote this 2 hours before school
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	freemind is sonboy NOT clickbait

Kleiners not on the list, he never will be. He's cool, he. He’s like a dad to him.. He cares… No ones ever fucking cared about Freemind and simutaneosly resembled a father figure. 

“Gordon, I’m worried about you. You better be taking care of yourself..” What the fuck. What the fuck. Now was NOT the time to tear up. Kleiner couldn’t see him cry, he’d hate him for that. His real dad hated him for that. He was never ‘manly’ enough. 

“I uh- Dad- fuck shit oh god I’m sorry thats wrong I’m stupid sorry,” Freemind berated himself. Did he just call himself stupid? He wasn’t fucking stupid. Why is he arguing with himself?? “Why do you. Care so much?” His hands turned cold and clammy and he gripped on the ends of his lab coat in a shitty attempt to wipe the sweat off his palms.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Kleiner worriedly smiled, “you’re important to me, of course I’d care, you’re like a son to me.” Fuck. Freemind wanted to cry again. He didn’t know what to do… He just wants to. 

“C-can I hug you?” His voice was really fucking shakey. God what if he said no? It would be so fucking awkward. Shit he probably was. Gordons not fucking coming to work for a week if that happens. Maybe he won’t either way. He’ll hate him after, he knows it. It’ll happen one way or another. Shit god fuck.

“Of course, come here kiddo.” Gordon seeped into Kleiner’s open arms. He felt warm, he couldn’t help but let out his tears. Is this what family did? He had no fucking clue. Oh well fuck you he was enjoying the moment. 

Lamarr, as usual, appeared out of nowhere and Kleiner gave her a few pets.

Kleiner noticed how much Mind was shaking. “Would you like to hold her? She’s quite the good emotional support alien!”

“...y-yeah, please” Mind felt like they were allowed to be vulnerable and feel… not angry for once. They were able to let their guard down. He calmed down, running his hand over the texture of Lamarr’s weird non-cat-dog skin. She snuggled up against him and chirped. It was really nice… Somehow, in this lab with this scientist who was probably a murderer (no matter how many times he tells them he's not), and this weird alien cat thing, he felt so happy.


End file.
